far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
ISALT Solutions
"Where has this been hiding this entire time?" - Food Critic Iasian Seawater Alkali Loading and Transportation is a food company that collects, packages and distributes primarly Iasian Salt throughout the sector of Archeron Ro. As well as having its own fleet of ships granted to it by the Government of Ias, the company is also responsible for its own research and development to uncover better ways of gathering Salt, attempting to find deposits on other worlds. Background The origins of ISALT Solutions can be found quite far in history to the first scientists and researchers responsible for the attempted Terraforming of Ias to a more liveable planet. The Oceans of Ias are hypersaline, containing over 50% of Salt, (Earth's Oceans containing 3% and the Dead Seas containing 33%). As a result, there is no known Native Wildlife existing in the Oceans. After the isolation of Ias and the ending of the Terraforming project, the level of Salt in Ias' Oceans continued to rise and any hope of ever restoring life to them dwindling. At this point, the Nobles and Scientists got together and funded a large scale project to begin removing the Salt from the Oceans in order to fight back against the planet. This project was dubbed, "The ISA Solution". A solution to Iasian Seawater Alkali. The project ran into many difficulties, the corrosive nature of the Oceans damaging equipment and hampering efforts. Eventually, they succeeded in halting the rise of the Salt Levels but were unable to lower them. This left the issue of what to do with the excess Salt that was being removed from the Oceans. Scientists discovered that Iasian Salt vastly improves the taste of a wide variety of food and even makes previous things that were unedible, edible. Infact, the sheer volume of Salt meant that on Ias, every Serf had access to it and Noble and Non-Noble could enjoy the fine tasting cuisines together. However, there was still too much Salt and it began to pile up in landfill in areas throughout the planet. This opened the ISA Solution to a lot of environmental picketing, resulting in the company making a loss of money for the Government of Ias on the whole. With Ias' reconnection to the sector, a massive money making opportunity was there to be had in exporting Iasian Salt to the rest of Archeron Ro. A wealthy businessman, seeing the opportunity, purchased the ISA Solution from the Iasian Government, saving a great number of jobs in the process. ISA Solution was rebranded to ISALT Solutions. Iasian Seawater ''Loading and Transportation. ''Iasian Salt instead of piling up all over the planet, is now in high demand across the sector. Political Affiliations Due to ISALT Solutions essentially being a privatized public service, it still works very heavily with the Iasian Planetary Government to cooperate on trade deals as well as utilize their economic power to harm the enemies of the Iasian Government under the table. The CEO of ISALT Solutions is sympathetic to the views of the Democratic Mandate and it is thought that a large portion of ISALT Solutions income is funnelled back to Ias to be donated to the movement as well as other movements across the Sector. Controversies Many business and environmental commentators believe that ISALT Solutions in becoming a Private Company, has now lost sight of its original vision of helping the Oceans of Ias support life again. Indeed, research into that has seemingly received no funding from ISALT's Finance Department and some suspect the Company is involved in a spate of sabotage attacks against Iasian Government ships attempting the research the Salt Phenomena. Although this isn't spoken by official experts and commentators, some believe that ISALT do not want the Salt levels on Ias to start depleting at all and actively try to make sure the Oceans remain salty so that they can continue to make a profit. Voices calling for renationalization and a return to ISA Solution have fallen on deaf ears. Current Year At the beginning of 3201, in an effort to impress the Emperox, ISALT Solutions rushed to increase production of Iasian Salt in order to fulfil all its orders. However, this rushed job caused a large variety of issues. Ships being damaged by the Oceans due to incorrectly done safety measures, humans resources not being allocated efficiently. The Orders were fulfilled, however, ISALT Solutions made a significant loss in that month of trading and had to be given subsidies by the Iasian Government to cover the damages.Category:Democratic Mandate